Community General Strategy
There are a variety of tactics and strategies that, once mastered, can significantly improve performance in Phantom Forces. Basic Techniques Flanking Flanking is moving around to the side or rear of an enemy to attack them from an unexpected direction. Strategy * Flanking is one of the most basic military strategies. Attacking enemies from an unseen direction will usually allow you to kill them before they can even see you. * Besides Flanking to kill individual enemies, Flanking can be used to kill groups of enemies. Assuming you have a weapon with sufficient capacity, it is possible to 'roll up a flank' and kill off a large group of enemies before they can react. * Because of the nature of most maps, Flanking will often result in close quarter battles of some kind. This means that, if you intend to flank consistently, consider equipping a CQC-oriented weapon like a Personal Defense Weapon. ** Equipping a suppressor can also help in camping, in order to decrease the likelihood of an enemy detecting you on their flank. Camping Camping is staying in one spot, or area, for the sole purpose of gaining kills or defending a position, objective or chokepoint. Strategy * An important part of successfully camping is moving around slightly while still remaining in the same general area in which you are camping. Varying up your location slightly will make it much more difficult for enemies to find you and kill you. There are two general types of Camping - Wide View Camping and High Traffic Camping. Wide View Camping ''' Wide View Camping is when a player stays in a spot that allows them to have a very wide field of view, allowing for the targeting of exposed players over most of a given map. An example of this type of camping is camping on a crane or other tall building. '''Strategy * Wide View Camping is particularly effective on objective maps, especially King of the Hill, since they provide a landmark for where enemies are likely to appear. * Wide View Camping is generally more secure, depending on exactly where it is done. However, it is relatively simple for someone who is Wide View Camping to be taken out once their location is known. ** Consider getting another player to watch your back if you are Wide View Camping, to prevent getting flanked and killed. * Despite being more secure, players who are Wide View Camping are still vulnerable to long-range fire, especially if they do not move at all. Consider varying your position slightly while still maintaining the same sight-lines in order to decrease this vulnerability. * Wide View Camping is quite common, meaning enemies are more likely to expect it and check common camping spots. Be wary and try to vary up the routine by taking unusual positions. High Traffic Camping High Traffic Camping is when a player stays in a spot or an area that has a lot of people moving through it, also known as a Chokepoint, in order to have many opportunities for kills. An example of this type of area is the hill in King of the Hill. High Traffic Camping is very effective in gamemodes such as Flare Domination or King of the Hill, where the player can watch an objective or chokepoint from an advantage point and defend it from attacking players. This allows for a secure position on the map and assists the team in winning the game. This is also referred to as "Anchoring" or "Turtling". Strategy * It is especially important that the player continues to move when High-Traffic Camping. Staying in one spot for an extended period is a surefire way to get flanked and killed. Trivia * High Traffic Camping is rather risky, as most of the areas in which this can be done are relatively short-range. This means it is likely that an enemy can out-flank the player or kill-trade with them. * High Traffic Camping is particularly effective in dark areas, in order to catch enemies off-guard. Assaulting Assaulting is a meaningful tactic that is only to attack the enemy players directly and physically. This tactic is the fittest or recommended if you use assault rifles or any other offensive guns such as like: personal defense weapons, carbines, battle rifles, and etc. instead of most Support-Class (light machine guns) weapons and Recon-Class (sniper rifles) weapons, sometimes it can pin down enemy players for you to rush them or to begin with capturing the choke-points. Strategy * It is important to have cover or protection because Assaulting in a wide-field without cover and protection is dangerous. You might also get flanked by the enemy players. Use it carefully! * It's good for maps that has small/medium rooms to begin with the assault, which makes that you have an advantage to attack the Snipers, Support-Class enemies, and a group of enemies; can be result in Close Quarter Battle against every enemies you've try to encounter. ** Larger rooms, and more enemies gives you a harder tasks or disadvantages to encounter, such as the wide-view or expansive maps of Ruins; which maybe some snipers might kill you from afar. * Sometimes, it might be useful to attack the Support-Class or Recon-Class enemies to reduce the chance of getting you or your teammates suppressed or pinned. * Equipping a suppressor may be useless for offensive tactics. However, it may reduce the attention to enemies; sometimes can lower your profile; may result in of what difficulties for enemies to find you. ** Despite its usefulness, your gun might reduce its maximum and minimum damage, and damage range; which is also lose its effectiveness when you will attack the enemies at medium-range. ** Equipping with other barrel attachments such as muzzle devices like Compensator, and Muzzle Brake can lessen the recoil of your gun. However, the result of equipping the muzzle devices might also increase the recoil slightly at the opposite where the recoil decreases from directions. For example: A Compensator decreases the recoil horizontally, but it might increase its recoil slightly at the vertical direction. So use it wisely! * Dolphin Diving, Bridging Gaps, and Slide-Running can help your efforts at any terms of assaulting the enemy players. I'nvasion' Invasion (or team assaulting) is very much assaulting but with a team of players. The strategy is most useful when trying to take a chokepoint but is vulnerable against campers. T'ips' *this strategy is best to stay scattered, as if the team stays together it will easily get mowed down by automatic users. also, it has an advantage of finding and taking down enemies easier. 'Trivia' * Assaulting is likely common for players who uses any offensive guns they use. * Assaulting is similar to Flanking, Charging, Attacking, Pursuing, Skirmishing and etc. but they have its own strategies or tactics. Advanced Techniques Spawn Trapping * Phantom Forces has code that determines where to spawn players based off of where the enemy players are located. * It creates invisible "lines," and when an enemy crosses that line, the game switches the spawn of the team. * Spawn Trapping is the art of crossing the right "lines" in order to force the enemy to spawn in one area. After that, you can snipe them from your position. * However, you should be careful not to move too much, or you risk switching up the enemy's spawn. Movement Learning to move effectively and quickly across the map is key to improving yourself in Phantom Forces. Slide-Running Slide-Running is when a player sprints and hits the crouch button consistently in order to move slightly quicker. Strategy * Slide-Running is all about timing. Knowing how long to run before hitting the crouch button is key to mastering Slide-Running. * Slide-Running can be done with all weapons, but it is naturally more effective to do it with smaller, lighter weapons, to get the most out of the speed bonus. ** Furthermore, using an Automatic Weapon is recommended when Slide-Running, since aiming any other type of weapon is difficult when Slide-Running. Dolphin Diving Dolphin Diving is when a player who is sprinting hits the prone button, which sends them into a forward dive. Strategy * Dolphin Diving is especially effective for quickly diving behind cover or onto a capture point. ** Be cautious of Diving into enemy territory, however, because it is very possible to dive around a corner into the face of an enemy who can easily kill you on the ground. * Dolphin Diving is especially effective when used in conjunction with a close-quarters weapon, since Dolphin Diving often brings a player very close to enemies quickly. ** Similarly to Slide-Running, using an Automatic Weapon when Dolphin Diving will increase effectiveness considerably. Bridging Gaps One particular use of Dolphin Diving is to bridge gaps between structures. This is because a Dolphin Dive propels you further than a normal jump. = Strategy = * Using a Dolphin Dive in this way requires considerable skill in aiming and timing the dive, since it is very possible you could miss your objective completely (which usually results in a lengthy fall and possible death). Attacking Objectives Dolphin Diving onto an objective is a popular way to lower your profile when capturing. Strategy * This tactic is particularly effective on points which have considerable cover, such as the C Point on Ravod 911 and the hill on Metro. ** Be careful, however, because your low profile while prone means that it will be difficult for you to spot enemies hiding behind that same cover. Weaponry Primary Weapons Selecting the appropriate weapon for the specific map and game mode is quite important to succeeding over your enemies. Assault Rifles See also: Community Assault Rifle Strategy Assault Rifles are select-fire weapons which fire an intermediate cartridge. They can only be used by the Assault Class. There are two sub-classifications for Assault Rifles: Automatic Assault Rifles and Burst-Fire Assault Rifles. Automatic Assault Rifles Automatic Assault Rifles can be fired in semi-automatic or fully-automatic modes. Weapons which have the capability to use burst-fire in addition to automatic, such as the AK12, are still classified as Automatic Assault Rifles. = Strategy = * Automatic Assault Rifles are more user-friendly than their burst-fire cousins. It is generally easier to learn the ins and outs of using an automatic weapon than a burst weapon. * At long range, spamming bullets at opponents will rarely kill them. If they do die, the user will probably have spent a whole magazine worth of rounds or more. ** Using the semi-auto firing mode on these guns can greatly improve accuracy at long range and make sure the opponent is more efficiently killed. An alternative is to tap-fire, which is firing short bursts of automatic fire, which will also be more accurate than full-auto while packing more damage than semi-auto and does not require switching fire modes. *** The downside though is that it is less accurate than semi-auto and the user must know how to effectively time their bursts so not too much ammunition and time are wasted. Burst-Fire Assault Rifles Burst-Fire Assault Rifles can be fired in semi-automatic or burst-fire modes. = Strategy = * Burst-Fire Assault Rifles are considerably rarer than their Automatic cousins. This means enemies are less likely to be accustomed to battling a burst-fire assault rifle. * Burst-Fire mode works best at close range, as at further ranges, especially long range, the bullets are too spread out to hit the target effective, thus wasting more ammunition compared to semi-auto, which all burst-fire mode guns have. ** The only exception to this is the AN-94 which has an extremely accurate burst-fire mode that replaces the semi-auto firing mode on the gun. * Timing your bursts is an important part of using burst-fire weapons; while they might have high RoFs, some do have a cooldown in-between their bursts, also known as a burst delay. This lowers the overall RoF of the weapon, however that number is still nothing to scoff at. ** Another problem is that you must hold down the mouse for the entire duration of the burst to fire all of the rounds in one burst; holding the mouse for 2/3 the duration of the burst-mode for a 3-round burst rifle will mean the gun will only fire 2 out of the three rounds. Gamemode-Specific Strategies KoTH ( King of the Hill ) W.I.P Flare Domination W.I.P TDM (Team Deathmatch ) W.I.P Kill Confirmed W.I.P Category:Strategy Category:Community Guides